My Sun is Setting, But it Will Rise Again
by Arya101
Summary: After someone close to you, dies, it's hard to forget that person. You wish they were alive, but know that it will never happen. This is the case off Harry and Ginny, but the one that was supposed to be dead, is actually alive!


Chapter 1

"Just be careful."was the last words she said to him. "Don't worry. I'll never leave you"was his words. It was the 7th of July of 1999. School had just got out. Everyone was starting their new lives as adults. Everything was supposed to be perfect for everyone. Everthing...was not perfect for someone. Harry Potter.

He was stuck with this prophecy saying either he must kill or be killed. Well, today was they day that everyone would find out which would happen to him. The day that decided who would run the wizarding world. The light...or the dark.

For days, they have been fighting on the hogwarts grounds. Bodies lay scattered all over the ground. There was very few spots where you could see the ground. There were few people still fighting. Among those, was Harry and Lord Voldemort. Fighting at tremendous speed, trying to wear out the other so he could become the victor. But neither were giving in. Neither would stop till the other was dead.

Ginny stood at a distance, watching...waiting to see if her fiance was alive. Happy moments of her and harry kept sneaking into her mind. The day he asked her out. Their first kiss. The day he proposed. Were all she thought of. Until she saw the end.

A big green light faded, and showed one person standing, one person lying on the ground. Dead. Her fiance, lay dead. Tears welded up in her eyes till she couldn't stand it any longer, and cried out into the night.

"Ginny. Ginny. Wake up honey."Someone shook her out of her nightmare. She opened her eyes and saw her mother sitting beside her. It's been a month since that horrible day. Harry's funeral made matters even worse. Not many people came for Voldemort was now the ruler. They were afraid that if they went, they would get killed. That was true for many of the people there Those who attended, and were still alive, were the ones who are currently in hiding. These were most of his close friends, the order, and a few others.

Dumbledore still had control over Hogwarts. But the school had closed down due to the dangers that Voldemort would take it any day. Very few people were left in the ministry. Quidditch was no more. Diagon Alley no longer exists. And hundereds were dying per day. The only ones who were not going to be killed, were the purebloods who are on the dark side.

Ginny sat up slowly, her eyes red and watery. "Honey, why don't you come down to breakfast?' her mother asked her. "Were having french toast." At this last remark, Ginny burst out into tears. Molly tried to calm her down and asked "Ginny. What's the matter sweetie."

"French toast...was...his...favorite."She choked out. Anything that reminded her of Harry, she would try to ignore. "Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been somebody else? I loved him. I LOVED HIM!"she cried even harder than before. She just wished that the prophecy was meant for Neville. She knew it was wrong to think that, but she just couldn't help herself. But, if it had been Neville, Harry would have had the perfect life, a family. She would have Harry. But it was he, who the prophecy was about. Harry, not Neville, Harry.

"Everyone misses him. Harry said that he wanted everybody to move on if he died." Mrs. Weasley said.

"How can we? We all loved him. 'I' loved him. He's what kept everyone going. We can't go on without him. I wish what he said to me could be true." Ginny said softly after calming s\down a bit.

"What did he say?"

"That he would never leave me. Well, he did leave me. He left me in a horrible mess. I didn't even get to tell him..."Her voice trailed off slowly

"Didn't get to tell him what?"

There was an awkward silence till Ginny whispered "That I'm pregnet."

"Honey, that's great. It's a way to keep your thoughts of everything going on." Molly said happily.

"No it won't. It'll just remind me of Harry. Remind me of something that I want to forget."

"You don't mean that. You can't just forget him. You loved him. He loved you."

"There's this saying that he always said when I was feeling down. The sun would set, but it would always rise again with something better. He also said that the past is the past, and that it is not good to dwell upon it. It's gone." Ginny said and got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

While taking her shower, Ginny realized that she couldn't be around anything that reminded her of Harry. The things he'd touched. The people he loved, and considered as family. Anything magical. No matter what it was, everything in the wizarding world reminded her of Harry. She couldn't live in the wizarding world anymore, she had to runaway to the muggle world, where nothing would remind her of Harry, since she never knew him outside the wizarding world.

Her mind was settled. She was going to runaway, forget about Harry, have this baby, and fall in love with some mysterious muggle man. Out of everything in her plan, the hardest was the forgetting. She was having his baby of course, she can't forget that. She doesn't want to be the mother, that when her child asked who their father was, she would say "I don't know!" That would be one of the worst things ever. But the second hardest thing would have to be falling in love with some other guy, when the only man she ever saw herself with, no longer was alive.

She had to escape as soon as possible. So, she hopped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel, and quickly sneaked to her bedroom. She put on her best muggle clothes, and started removing everything magical from her trunk.

She got to the bottom, and stopped. There, right in front of her, was the last picture that she and Harry had taken together. It was taken a couple of days before the battle, when they had been playing quidditch on the Quidditch field at Hogwarts. It was the best day ever, in her opinion. It was the day he confessed how much he loved her. The day, that they conceived their baby. The day the got engaged. She took it out of the frame, and hid it in her diary.

She quickly wrote a note, explaining why she had left, and asking them not to try to find her. She folded it up and laid it neatly on her bed. She grabbed her wand, the only thing she was taking that was magical, and left her room. She quietly crept down the stairs, unable to be heard. When she got to the bottom, she could hear many voices coming from the kitchen. She realized that everybody was eating dinner. The thought that this was the last time she would hear everybody's voices, slowly crept up on her. It just made it that much harder to slip out of the door, and onto the street.

It had now been five months, and Ginny was six months pregnant. She had gotten her morning sickness sometime around her third month. She had found a muggle doctor, and has now been going in once a month for a check up. She was considering about finding out the sex of the baby, but then she decided to wait, and have it a surprise.

When she left, she had developed a "Forget about Harry" plan. First thing, of course was running away from what ever had an kind of connection to Harry. So she ended up finding an apartment in New York City. Second part was to change the way she looked. Harry had always told her about beautiful she was, with her natural hair color, and no make-up. So she dyed her hair brown with dark brown and dark blonde highlights. She then started to where make-up everyday. The third part, was to find a guy, who wouldn't judge her on her current state, and was nice and supportive. And surprising, she found him the day after she arrived in the city.

"Excuse me, miss, mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." A strange, but very hot, guy asked Ginny. She was sitting at a two person table in a small coffee shop a couple of blocks away from Central Park. The extra seat across from her, ended up being the only seat left, and she was grateful.

"Sure...My name is Bridget. What's yours?" Ginny lied. Even her real name reminded her about him.

"Brian. Nice to meet you Bridget" He sat down and ordered a cup of coffee and a cinnamon roll.

"What you reading?" He asked

"Not really reading. Just looking at the wanted section, see if any good jobs are hiring. It's kind of hard though, since I never really went to college. So I'll probably end up working as a waitress. Which I bet their pay sucks."

"It's not like your trying to keep food on the table for a family, Your just going to keep yourself alive. "He said, and he obviously didn't realize she was Pregnant.

"Actually, I'm pregnant, so I do need a good paying job with health insurance or something like that." She said, and took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize. Well, if you like nice clothes, I could probably get you a job at my sister's boutique. It's pretty good pay."

"You would do that, even though we just met?" She was stunned. She had not been expecting this. She loved clothes. She would always played dress up when she was a kid, and whenever she had any extra money, it went towards new clothes, not second-hand clothes!

"Yeah. It sounds like you really need a job, and it'd be better if you weren't under as much stress trying to find a job."

"Wow...um...Thank you. I don't know how I'll ever repay you!"

"Well...you could go out with me to dinner Friday night." This obviously was not a dinner to repay him, but an actual date, which he'll probably end up paying for anyways.

"Sure, I'd love that" She was so excited. 

Now, four months after that day, they were dating, she had a fabulous job that would definitely support herself and the baby for a long time. She hadn't even thought about Harry for two months now. Whenever Brian would ask about the baby's father, she would just say she didn't want to talk about it.

Most people, when they see Bridget and Brian together, they think they've dated for a couple of years, or are engaged, or already married. She wished they were. Maybe she wouldn't get as much critisism from people when they found out she got pregnant out of wedlock. But she didn't care. And either did Brian.

Meanwhile, in a cave on the side of a mountain, sat a young man with messy black hair, and green eyes, watching the love of his life in a crystal ball, dating, kissing somebody else. Watching her stomach grow each, knowing that the baby inside of there, most likely belonged to him. If he was strong enough, he would running to Ginny, and takes her back into his arms, and says that he loves her a million times. And she repeating it all back to him. But the chances of that happening were slim. She was in love with that Brian dude. And he, Harry, couldn't even walk, let alone stand. But as soon as he can stand and walk, he will find her, and she would leave the other guy...hopefully.


End file.
